Metal wings and far off dreams
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Osiris Xiao-long was a unique and peculiar young man. He was the twin brother of the "Fiery Blonde" but that wasn't the thing that made him different. He was born without aura. He had neither aura nor semblance making him the weakest in Sigil Academy. However that didn't stop him from attending in hopes to become stronger and ultimately a hunter. Rate T for language and violence


How is everyone doing? This is a idea that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile now. After it grew and grew i decided to get it on here. I hope you all enjoy it I enjoyed writing this story and i have big plans and ideas for it in the future. Thank you all for taking the time and reading it and thanks for Dayton McCloud to co-authoring it. Please let me know what you all think of this.

I don't own RWBY

 _Thoughts and quotes_

normal speech

* * *

Project: Archwing

" _People…are not born equal. That's the hard truth I learned at a young age. But that….was my first and last setback" Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia_

Osiris Xiao-long was a unique and peculiar young man. He was the twin brother of the "Fiery Blonde" but that wasn't the thing that made him different. He was born without aura. He had neither aura nor semblance making him the weakest in Sigil Academy. However that didn't stop him from attending in hopes to become stronger and ultimately hunter.

As time went on that dream dimmed more and more to the point of it just being a flicker in massive shadows that would inevitably consume him…or so he thought.

* * *

Mud coated the Sigil academy uniform along with dry blood as the dirty hair blond teen laid on the ground, groaning in pain as a group of boys stood over him smiling menacingly from ear to ear.

"How did this weakling make it through Sigil? Was it because his dad and Uncle are teachers here?" One asked as he knelt down to look at the young man on the ground.

The bully picked up the blonde hair by his hair forcing him to make eye contact with him.

"Go give your mom a blow job." The young man replied weakly a painful smirk appeared on his face.

The bully dropped the blonde as he furiously, the bully started to kick him in the ribs cracking them as the young man yelled in pain as daggers of pain shot through his body.

"This time I'll end your pathetic life, weak ass." The bully told the young man through gritted teeth as he aimed the next kick right at his temple.

However a fist came from the side hitting the bully in the jaw sending him flying backwards landing at the feet of his group of friends. The group looked in horror as a blonde young woman stood over the defenseless boy cracking her knuckles her purple eyes turning red pure rage on her face.

"If you're messing with my brother then you're messing with me." She told them taking a fighting stance.

The bullies tripped over themselves trying to run away. Once they were out of sight she turned to the young man helping him to his feet as he rubbed the dirt and mud from his blue eyes.

"Thanks Yang I owe ya…again." He said sadly hanging his head his downtrodding smile turning into a frown slightly as he remembers the countless times in the past this happened and Yang was the one to save him.

"Hey that's what family is for." Yang smiled at him smacking his shoulder nearly making him fall on the ground before she quickly caught him helping him keep standing.

"Sorry about that Osiris." She said meekly.

"If I didn't know any better I say YOU were trying to kill me."

They both chuckled before Osiris looked at himself sighing sadly as he looks at his ruined uniform the blood drying to a black color and the mud cracking slightly.

"I need to get cleaned up before Ruby or dad sees this. Don't want them freaking out again."

"True, I'll help you back home." Yang told Osiris as she slung one arm of her shoulder helping him walk home.

* * *

As the sun set on a small house yang and Osiris sat on the only couch in the living room Yang face was full of mirth while Osiris looked down as if the world had just collapsed both holding a letter. When the door opened man that looked like an older Osiris walked in with a young girl wearing a red cape and red and black clothes with black hair and her bangs red in toe. She turned her silver eyes on the twins before zipping over to them and hugging them both sitting between them.

"What's going on?" The man asked as he closed the door to the small house.

"We got our letters from Beacon today and….I've been accepted!" Yang yelled happily jumping up.

The young girl squealed in delight before hugging her sister happily as Yang returned the embrace it. The man smiled and chuckled to himself before looking at Osiris sensing the despair from him.

"I wasn't accepted." Osiris said quietly as the letter hung in his hand limply.

The girls stopped celebrating letting go of each other as they looked at him sadly.

"There's always next year." The young girl said sitting next to him.

"Ruby is right, but why do you want to join so much? I mean you're not a fighter." The man said leaning against the door way crossing his arms.

"Because I'm tired…" Osiris said to them

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of being the one who always needing saving, most of my life it was either you Yang or uncle Qrow helping and saving me; dad! I'm sick and tired of it! I want to be the one saving people. To help Ruby and Yang when they need it! Uncle Qrow once told me since I'm the brother it's my duty to look after my sisters!" Osiris said making them look at him surprised at his outburst.

His dad looked at him in sympathy as did Yang and Ruby. Osiris was taken aback when Yang threw a pillow at him walking over to him.

"What was that for?" he asked looking at her holding the pillow in his hand.

"You think being a hunter is all about physical strength? It's not and we all know you're one of the weakest…physically you are anyways."

"Hey!"

"What I'm saying is instead of focusing on using these to get into Beacon" She said pointing at Osiris skinny arms.

"Use this." She said moving her finger to point at his head tapping it lightly.

"She's right bro, you're the smartest person in Sigil, you may not have the muscles but you defiantly got the brains." Ruby pipped in.

Osiris said nothing as he pulled his sister into a hug which they returned as their dad stood there smiling. Soon after Osiris hurried to his room shutting the door as they watched him leave.

"What is he doing?" Ruby asked looking towards the way he ran.

"I think he's taking Yang's advice or he's going to tinker with some machines to cheer himself up." Their dad said before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Over the week no one really saw Osiris outside of classes at Sigil and even then he seemed to be elsewhere. Drawing or talking to himself or just looking off at the distance as if in a trance. One day after classes Osiris walked back home with Yang and Ruby who walk behind him whispering to each other.

"What's got into him lately?" Ruby asked looking towards Yang.

"I'm not sure, he's never been like this before even when working on something he would never just lock himself in his room like he is now." Yang replied as they looked at their brother.

"Think Beacon rejecting him is affecting him worse than we thought?"

"I hope not. I hope he's just really into a project." Yang commented as they both looked at him worriedly.

That night after dinner Osiris walked downstairs looking at his dad.

"I'm heading to Vale to pick up some parts for something I'm working on." Osiris said.

Yang and Ruby both sighed in relief thinking something worse was going on with Osiris as Taiyang looked at them curiously before turning back to Osiris.

"Alright but be careful and don't hesitate to call if you need help." He said.

Osiris nodded, as he grinned before leaving the house steeling himself for what he's about to do.

* * *

The sun had set as Osiris walked down a street in Vale past some buildings that were broken and boarded up towards his destination. As he got closer he saw bright lights and loud music coming from a building with a large sign that said "Junior's Bar" he walked into the building being blinded by the lights. He blinked getting the spots to disappear from his eyes before he walked past the dance floor and towards the bar. He sat down as the bar tender looked over at him smirking slightly before he walked over to Osiris as he wiped his hands on his black vest.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here kid." The bartender said placing his hands on the counter.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me from when I stopped my sister for destroying your club Junior." Osiris said getting straight to business as the guards watched the scene curiously and cautiously.

"Sure what do you want? A drink on the house?"

"Nothing like that. I need you to use your connections to get some parts for me."

Junior raised an eyebrow growing more curious at the young man's request as he leaned towards Osiris over the bar.

"Just what kind of parts are you looking for?"

Osiris pulled out a list from his hoodie pocket pushing it towards Junior who took it and read over the list. His eyes growing wide in shock before he looks at Osiris surprised as he read it.

He shook his head looking up from the list.

"Do you have any idea of what you're asking?!" Junior asks angrily as Osiris looks at him calmly.

"Yea I know; I also know you know the people who can get the stuff easily so are you doing to do it?"

"Sorry but there's no way I'm doing this for you, I already lost to many men to Torchwick!" Junior said.

Osiris didn't flinch as he lean back crossing his arms as he nodded slowly looking around the club as if studying it.

"Tell me something Junior, the last time my sister wrecked this place…how much money were you out?" Osiris looked at Junior with a smirk and glint of dark intent in his blue eyes.

Juniors eyes went wide as he stepped back from the counter as he understood what Osiris was getting at.

"You wouldn't…"

"It'll be a shame if this place got closed down….maybe longer next time say…a couple of years?"

As Junior looked at Osiris surprised as Osiris nonchalantly looked around the building.

"Tell me how strong are the supports in here? I'm not sure about them myself." Osiris said shrugging slightly smirking.

The guards tensed up as Osiris shakes his head.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you. All it takes is one call and she would be here in less than 10 minutes"

"….Fine I'll get you the parts but it'll be a few days." Junior said hesitating slightly

"That's fine I'll be back to check and take the parts with me with the help of some of your men." Osiris said standing up.

"Tell me something kid…why do you want these parts?"

"They will help me become stronger and make my dream into reality." Osiris said before walking through the doors leaving the club.

* * *

A few days later men in black and red suits where seen moving things to a barn in an isolated part of Patch. The strange thing was after that Osiris would disappear for a while before coming home completely exhausted covered in dirt, oil and stains. He never told anyone where he was going or where he's been just that it was important to him. Yang and Ruby were most worried out of his family and tried to follow him a few times however after a while it would seem he disappeared into thin air. Time flew by and soon it would only be a week before Yang went to beacon and one clear night Osiris walked downstairs putting his dark purple hoodie on that had a gear with wings on the front of it.

"I'm heading out; I won't be back until sometime tomorrow morning." He said quickly leaving before any of his family could stop him. Unbeknownst to him a dusty old crow watched him leave and silently followed behind him soaring through the air.

* * *

The Crow followed Osiris to the barn the men in suits where spotted at earlier. It waited and waited for Osiris to come back out however he never did. The crow flew down taking the form of a man with dark brown hair and stubble and red eyes he took a drink out of a flask before walking into the barn. He looked around at the barn in surprise and awe blue prints of some type of machine hung on the walls, scrap parts littered the area along with tools. He walked in closing the barn door and saw Osiris sound asleep on top of a hay bale. The man studied the prints closely seeing there was three types. One was a set of mechanical wings, the second a massive cannon that covered a person's arm and the third a chest piece that covered a person's torso to the midsection attached some machine legs.

"Project Archwing huh?" The man said aloud in a gravel voice before the moonlight came through the cracks of the barn bouncing off the completely project as it stood against the wall the pale moonlight bouncing off the gold paint and a gear with wings spread wide was painted in the center of the chest plate. He looked towards Osiris who slept ignorant of the visitor and the man couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sometimes I wonder just who you get your brains from." The man said pulling out a scroll dialing a number on it before holding it up to his ear.

"It's Qrow, I found the missing Atlas military tech Ozpin….No let's not tell them about it. Let's just tell old stiff wood that I cornered the culprits but they destroyed the evidence and the tech. Why do I want to do this? Besides me not being able to stand those military types? Let's just say the tech is being put to good use…it's giving a person a chance to make their dream a reality."

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and looking forward to the next one where things will pick up. Once more thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and please let me know what you think but no flames please. Til next time have a good one!


End file.
